Ghost Brother
by neuroi
Summary: Komaeda Nagito's live was claimed years ago, but his spirit will always be by his brother's side. Non-Despair/Adopted Sibling/Ghost AU?


The familiar creak of the door brought back waves of memories as Hinata entered his old home. He hadn t been here in years seven to be exact and the place seemed dead and dull with nobody around. His parents had retired, leaving the house to him. He had been excited to return, leaving his little apartment,  
and it seemed as if the house needed him. It needed something to restore its life. Hinata ran about the house, turning on all the light switches he could remember, as if that would fix something, but the house was still stagnant. It wasn t the darkness that made the place so miserable. It was the house itself. Hinata got the feeling he shouldn t be here.

Hinata went upstairs to his old room. Some of his things were still there, boxed up in the closet, but it was empty for the most part. His bed was all that remained out in the open. It looked as if it had been freshly made. He sat down on the bed. It was hard, making it apparent that it had been a long time since anyone had slept there.

After sitting for a moment, staring at the slate blue walls, he started to wander. He remembered everything that had ever happened in this house, everything he didn't want to think about. As good as his memories were in this place, there were things he could have stood to forget.

He leaned on the kitchen table with a sigh. He could remember eating dinner here with his mother and father and adopted brother. He missed him. Komaeda had died of lymphoma at age 19. Hinata knew he wouldn't be able to forget about Komaeda in this house. He could still picture him everywhere. They had done everything together when they were young. Hinata slumped down into a chair, welling up with tears. He wished he had treated his dear brother better in his life. He'd had a rough one, even before the cancer.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and continued about the house. He would have to get someone to live here with him. There were too many rooms for one man to sleep in. He wondered if any of his old friends still lived around town. Maybe one of them would like to live there with him. He decided he would seek them out tomorrow. For now, it was late, and Hinata was ready to turn in. He felt too miserable here to stay up any later.

He couldn't escape the memories in his slumber. He dreamed about Komaeda, as he often did. In the dream it was Komaeda's birthday, and everyone they had once known was there. As everyone went on, smiling and happy, something was happening to Komaeda. He was melting, like candle wax. Nobody seemed to notice as his eyes dripped from their sockets, his soft white hair melding into his pale scalp. Hinata was the only one who cared. As Komaeda's laughing mouth began to seep closed, Hinata jumped from his sleep. Morning had come. He was to leave for a job interview. He got up, leaving his bed in poor condition. He ate breakfast hastily, dressing himself between bites, and dashed out the door, leaving his dishes out.

When he returned home, the dishes were done and put away. He didn't think much of it. He must have forgotten that he had washed them. He remembered that he had wanted to find out where his old friends were. He went back out of the house, walking to his neighbor's house. He had been friendly with the neighbors' kids when he was a child. He knocked at the door. A plump older woman answered.  
"Hinata, is that you?"  
"Yeah, it's me." Hinata smiled.  
"Oh, you've grown so much! How old are you now?"  
"Twenty-nine, just like your daughter."  
"Oh, gosh! I just can't believe that. Are you looking for Ibuki?"  
"Yes, is she around?"  
"No, dear, she's on tour right now. I'm sorry. She'll be back next month."  
"That's all right, Mrs. Mioda." Hinata sighed as he departed.

He decided to give up and go home. The neighbors on the other side were a little scary. He figured if he were to see Souda, he would see him without disturbing the household. He trudged into his house miserably. Normally he was more upbeat, but the house was so full of gloom. He thought even the most energetic person would anguish here. He dragged his feet upstairs. He figured it was time to unpack the bags in the closet.

Hinata didn't notice that his bed had been made when he entered the bedroom. As he pulled the sliding door to the side, he could have sworn he heard a voice. He paused for a moment, listening, before kneeling down beside the pile of boxes to unpack it. He ignored the voice he thought he heard through the rumbling of the boxes, and as each object found its place around the room, Hinata ignored the footsteps sounding as they slowly approached.  
"…Hinata, what are you doing here?" a voice asked.  
Hinata turned his head. He recognized that voice. Komaeda was standing in the doorway. "I don't remember falling asleep."  
"Huh?"  
"You're dead. This has to be a dream."  
"I'm dead?"  
"Yes. You've been dead for ten years."  
"I don't remember that. How did I die?"  
"Lymphoma."  
"…Well, that explains a lot…" Komaeda looked hurt.  
Hinata went on unpacking his things nonchalantly. He knew it must be a dream. There was no way his brother could be here alive. Komaeda sat cross-legged beside Hinata as he tossed his old things onto the floor. Occasionally Hinata would look over and see Komaeda smiling at him, but it didn't make him happy. It made him miserable. He hated seeing Komaeda in dreams. It gave him false hope.  
"I've missed you, Hinata. I'm so glad you're home."  
Now it was Hinata's turn to be hurt. "…Why are you bothering me? Haven't I suffered enough?"  
"I don't mean to bother you."  
"Please, go away…"  
"I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't leave this place."  
"Why not?"  
"I suppose it's because I'm dead."  
Hinata turned around to face Komaeda. He looked as real as ever. He wasn't hazy like a dream. But when Hinata reached out to touch him, his hand phased through.  
"…I guess you really are a ghost." Hinata said dully.  
"I guess I am."  
"You look well."  
"Thank you, Hinata. You've grown a lot. You aren't nearly so fresh-faced as I remember you."  
"Thanks." Hinata's face gave way to a pained smile.  
"How old are you now? What are you doing with yourself? You must be doing well."

Hinata explained the details of his life since Komaeda had been dead. Komaeda nodded understandingly at each development. He had always been very attentive in life. The two of them talked through sunset. Hinata had skipped dinner to spend more time with his deceased brother. Komaeda taught Hinata what it was like to be dead, and Hinata taught Komaeda what it was like to be alive. Finally, Hinata had to turn in. It was nearly morning.  
"I'll still be here tomorrow. I'll be here for eternity, don't worry."  
Hinata smiled. He had a snack before getting ready for bed. He showered and dressed and climbed into bed to sleep. Komaeda started for his own room, but Hinata mumbled after him.  
"Stay with me."  
Komaeda sighed happily. He clambered onto the bed beside his brother, placing his arm over his brother. He knew that they would only phase through, but he hoped the gesture would be enough for Hinata. As they lay together, eyes closed, Komaeda felt Hinata shuddering. He was sobbing.  
"I missed you too, Komaeda."  
Komaeda smiled. He kissed his brother's forehead, his lips passing through Hinata's skin.

Hinata had only sweet dreams that night.


End file.
